


Break My Silence

by Saint_Vincent



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Kavinsky (Musician)
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Vincent/pseuds/Saint_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's unnaturally hard silence gets on Vinco's nerves, but he has his own way of breaking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break My Silence

It was another typical afternoon.

"Mr. Akchote-

"It's Sebastian, Mr. Winter. Ugh."

"Fine. Sebastian, look. You've got great potential, but you hanging out with that Belorgey--

"His name's Vinco, okay"

"Whatever. He's bad news, Seb. Please don't go wasting your future with him. You'll be sorry one day."

"WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY FUTURE?! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME SHIT?!"

Sebastian slams the door hard in Mr. Winter's office, wondering why the not-quite-old headmaster was so concerned about him.  _Please don't go wasting your future with him. Huh. That dickweed doesn't know what he's talking about._ As he walks through the corridors, his anger is still boiling, moreso when he realized that he'd been talking with Mr. Winter for so long now that the sun's already starting to set. His thoughts are suddenly halted when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.  _Vinco,_ he sighs. As much as he wanted to hold Vinco close and tell him everything, he doesn't, and just proceeds to walk with him as they head for the bar where everyone hung out after classes.

Upon arriving, Seb quickly orders vodka, much to Vinco's surprise. Seb usually goes for beer, and he almost only touches vodka when: a. he's got a serious problem, or b. it's Vinco's birthday. Obviously, he knew that the silence his friend held tonight was something not good.

"Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Actually, no.", the silent man replies, purposely avoiding Vinco's gaze, the latter growing more concerned as to what really happened in Mr. Winter's office. Before he could say anything though, Seb just grabs him and leads him outside.

"What the-hey Sebs, what's up?"

Silence.

"Sebastian, what did that stuck-up asshole tell you?"

They step out into the chilly night, And Vinco's starting to lose his patience.

"SEBASTIAN FUCKING ANSWER ME"

He's noticed they were now in a seedy alley in the back round of the bar.

"SEBA-

Suddenly he's being shut up by a rough kiss on his lips, tasting the vodka and cigarettes.  _Oh._  Seb pins him against the wall, his arms gripping his face tightly, carressing it gently, hungry to let out the bottled frustration he's been trying to suppress for hours now. Vinco gives in, just letting the sensations absorb him, embracing the troubled man and pulling him closer, partly because it's cold, but mostly because he wanted him. Right here, right now. He can feel his pants tightening and he knows he can't tolerate that for long. He turns around and pins Seb instead.

"You. Have. To. Fucking. Talk. To. Me", Vinco says under each kiss, each word a strong, staccato tone. Seb's not the only one who's got steam to blow, as he kisses him harder, sliding his tongue inside his mouth and savoring what's left of the booze they had earlier. Seb lets out a moan, and soon enough his hands were unbuckling Vinco's pants, fondling his cock to which he falls down on his knees as Vinco forces him down. He eagerly takes it, already hard as it enters his mouth, knowing full well how to please his man and how to drive him over the edge.

"Goddamnit I'm gonna-

He pulls Seb's hair, forcing him to take his whole length as he thrusts faster. It doesn't take long until he comes, grabbing the sides of the wall to aid his buckling knees.

"AH!"

He lets go, and helps his friend stand up but as soon as he regains his balance, Vinco quickly grabs him again and kisses him against the wall.

"We're not quite done here, yet"

"Mnmnfffhh", Seb tries to speak but his words are muffled by Vinco's mouth.

"I'm not asking you to talk now, Akchote"

Seb moans louder, trying to catch his breath as Vinco starts nibbling on his neck, sucking hard, obviously giving him hickeys. 

"Let's see how monsieur Pedro would react to this" he says as he laughs a bit.

"You motherfucke-AH!" Seb cries but not before Vinco bites his ear.

"You mean Sebfucker"

"Asshole"

Vinco softens down, now leaving soft kisses on the neck he just had brutalized literally seconds ago. He stops, leans his head against Seb and sighs heavily. After what felt like an eternity, Seb finally breaks his silence.

"Okay. Mr. Winter told me i'd regret my future with you"

"What?!"

"Yeah"

"Y'know what Seb? Fuck Pedro." 

 Seb laughs, and holds him tight, "For a second there I thought you wanted me to fuck him" to which Vinco's eyes grow wide and stares in disbelief.

 "Fucking dirty, Akchote"

 "Not as dirty as you, Belorgey", Seb replies as they proceed to walk home, the night chill suddenly vanishing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at writing, thanks to a late night convo with a friend about some angsty Sebinsky thirst session so forgive me for this.


End file.
